


Ardency

by LensOfTruth



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Its just a soul mates fic with abo as the vehicle, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Mentions of Heat Cycles, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Red String of Fate, Theres gonna be lots of NPCs in this one as well, This probably wont have any smut scenes sorry, Time Skips, fated pair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LensOfTruth/pseuds/LensOfTruth
Summary: He felt it as soon as he touched her, ripping through his body and soul. The electric heat signifying he met his fated pair. But why isnt she feeling the same thing? Everything was telling him to move towards her. Touch her. Hold her. Take her. Claim her. But...Finding your fated pair.. isn't supposed to be one sided.(A fic I'm writing for my ride or die bitch cause she loves cheesy red string of fate stories <3)
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Ardency

Jhun’as life has been chaotic from the get go. The shy keeper grew up with his abusive grandmother until he was old enough to run away. And run he did. He found solace under his fathers care, until the young miqote ventured to Ishgard in order to expand his lancer skills. Through much trial and tribulation he finally managed to convince Alberic to mentor him. The only stipulation is of mandatory service to the holy city. Often, because of his connection to Alberic, Jhun’a would get assigned to random jobs by the office of the Lord Commander. Through time, the keepers willingness to do jobs others would rather scoff at had earned him favor with Aymeric. Through recommendation of his mentor, he reluctantly somehow became Ser Estiniens babysitter. Whenever possible, Jhun’a was to report the dragoons whereabouts. Most of the time this put the miqote in some very awkward situations.

Like this one.

Through whispers in the markets, Jhun’a overheard the rumors of the famed Warrior of Light’s fall from grace in Ul’dah. Normally gossips don't phase him… not unless it affects him directly. And news of the primal slayer has little to do with him. You know.. until he received orders from the Lord Commander to ‘guard’ the Warrior until further notice. The moon keeper sighed as he waited in Lord Aymerics office to meet her. He knew he wasn't actually the Warriors guard.. she slays gods in her free time. No. Hes here to keep an eye on the slippery dragoon again. Apparently Estinien has decided to travel with Hydaelyns chosen for only what the keeper can assume is to stir up trouble with the dragons again. Ugh.

“Ah shes here.” Aymeric broke the silence as the doors to the congregation hall opened.

Jhun’a turned to watch the infamous Warrior of Light enter the room. Nothing in all of his briefings on the situation could have prepared him for what was about to happen. She was just another person, right? Meeting her should be easy.. just saying hello. However.. when his eyes first fell upon her every single hair on his body stood on end. He had heard she was one to gaze upon, but this was..

Unreal.

The keeper stopped breathing momentarily. Hes never been one to gawk or fawn over another person. For the most part he kept to himself through life, especially when it came to females. He did not engage in social events or the like in order to court another. Many of his fathers friends tried to set him up on blind dates, all of which he refused. He, in his 26 cycles around the sun, has never been interested in courting.

But as the warrior strode into the room, she broke every single wall he built up around himself in an instant. By the gods she was **beautiful**. Dark shimmering scales adorned her face, framed with short brown locks. And her eyes.. her deep amethyst eyes pierced right into Jhun’as heart. What on this star was happening right now? The miqote felt like a young kitten, awestruck by their first schoolyard crush. He finally let go of the breath he was holding.  
Her hypnotizing eyes were the first thing to grab ahold of him, and her scent put the shackles around his neck. When he finally inhaled the moon keeper was almost stricken to the floor by her overwhelming scent. His nostrils flared as it hit him. It was flowery, a flower could not place off the top of his head, mixed with sweet vanilla. It was absolutely intoxicating. Gods. There was something boiling inside him, clawing at his brain… fevering his mind. Telling him that he must be here. With her. Now. _Forever_.

The warrior spoke, like an angel in Jhun’as ears “Lord Commander, sorry if I'm late!” His ears flickered as they perked upright. He craved to hear her speak again. To hear her voice sweetly against his ears once more..

“Not at all!” Lord Aymerics voice cut through his conscious. Oh thats right. Hes at an important meeting right now. The keeper attempted to ground himself back into reality again. Gods forbid if hes been staring weirdly and making a fool of himself. His ears settled back and he attempted to take short breaths in order to not lose himself over her scent again. “Sayuki this is the person I told you about, the one who will accompany you and Estinien from now on.” The commander gestured towards the awkward standing log that was barely breathing next to her “This is Jhun’a”

She turned slightly to face the miqote, flashing a breathtakingly beautiful smile “Hello Jhun’a, my name is Sayuki. Nice to meet you.” The temporary wall he built to ground himself was breaking down. She held out a hand, signaling that she was to shake his own in greeting. Twelve help him. He looked into those gemstone eyes again, the rings slightly glowing due to the limited light in the room. His fore-brain was practically screaming at him now. _‘shake her hand you idiot’_ Slowly he reached out, still wordless and breathless. His fingertips but barely touched her palm when he felt it. A thread of heat ripped through his body.. unlike anything he ever felt before. It was almost electric in nature, zipping through every nerve in his body.. inking into his very blood.. Everything was telling him to move towards her. Touch her. Hold her. Take her. _**Claim**_ _her_. He had to dig his claws into his own hand to keep himself still. Jhun’a knew he was drawing blood from his palm but it was still barely enough to hold him. Never in his life had he felt this. What in the actual seven hells was happening to him right now..

Suddenly it hit him, something his father mentioned when speaking about his mother. His father went through this same feeling the moment he accidentally grazed his fingers against his mothers arm. They both felt it when they touched. The electric heat. The longing Jhun’as feeling right now.. his father called it ‘finding your fated pair’. He remembers his father describing it in detail.. how some races across Eorzea were blessed by Hydaelyn to have ‘destined ones’, in other words someone that was meant for them. A soul bond. Everything matched up to what he was feeling right now. Jhun’a couldn't fathom it. The fabled Warrior of Light, his fated pair? This cant be real..

And judging by Sayukis words and demeanor, she was not experiencing the same thing he was. “Jhun’a.. are you.. ok?” She inquired calmly, not a trace of her entire body erupting and falling apart like his was.

“You.. you don't..” Jhun’a was stuttering his words out. Breathing was required when talking, and that was making his situation worse by the second.

The au’ra raised an eyebrow, unsure what to make of this miqote man. He looked as if he was struck with some kind of fever. Ever the healer, the Warrior of Light placed her hand on Jhun’as shoulder “What ails you?”

Another rip of electricity surged through his body from where she was touching him now. If he wasn't fucked before he certainly was now. How could she be unaffected by this? Its absolutely debilitating. He was sure Aymeric was trying to speak to him now, but couldn't hear him over the buzzing taking over his hearing. The keepers breath was becoming labored as his mind became clouded with thoughts of her again. _Take her. Shes meant for you. Fated_.

“Jhun’a..” he could only hear when she called out his name. This is bad. The boiling inside was a full blown flame now. Unbearably hot. Fire flickered over every inch of his skin. Oh.

 **Oh**.

Fear flew through his veins. His heat was being kick started by this. Fuck. Of all the fucking things. He has to get out of here before he does something he’ll regret.. to a stranger at that.

“I’m sorry I..” the keeper shook his head a bit as he spoke, trying to gain his senses back, “I need to go”

With that Jhun’a picked his feet up and left as fast as he possibly could, fleeing to the room he was assigned in the barracks. Locking the door behind him, he scoured his belongings for the heat suppressant tincture kept for such a situation as now. His heats were always mild and rarely ever happened. But this.. damn this was intense. Even with this tincture.. the miqote knew he was in for a rough night.

Downing the suppressant Jhun’a crawled into bed, praying he could get through this without shaming himself.. or becoming dehydrated.


End file.
